Evaluate the following expression when $c = 4$ and $d = 1$. $6$ $c$ $^2 + 5$ $d$ $ - 10$
Explanation: Substitute $4$ for ${c}$ and $1$ for ${d}$ $ = 6{(4)}^2 + 5{(1)} - 10 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 6(16) + 5{(1)} - 10 $ $ = 96 + 5 - 10 $ $ = 91$